In A Breath Of Time
by NightOfHell
Summary: With danger brewing in the wizard world Lilly Potter is sent away to keep her safe, but forks Washington is not all it seems to be. In a town where nobody knows what the name Potter represents, Lilly will have to fend for herself making bonds that could last lifetimes or crumble in seconds if she can't balance her two worlds.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Harry POV**

Everything had been quiet since the war ended 27 years ago, there wasn't a single death eater walking the streets, dementors weren't running Azkaban and all of Voldemort's loyal supporters were locked up, knowing this it certainly made Harry Potter decision easier to give up the dangerous field work of an everyday Auror to become head of the magical law enforcement office, there was a lot more paperwork now but at least it made Ginny happy.

"Afternoon Harry you heading down too." Minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted Harry in the elevator "yes sir, Ginny wants me home early since all the kids will be home tomorrow" Harry replied

"Right it's the start of school holidays, can't believe Lily will only have one year left, does she know what she wants to do when her education finishes?" Shacklebolt asked Harry too couldn't believe that his baby girl was all grown up, his memories of when Lily was only a small child, running all over his office making a mess of his files stacked neatly on his desk were still so strong and it was hard to believe so much time had passed.

Harry shock himself out of his memories answering his long-time friend "She's still determined to be an Auror, I don't think anyone in the family is particularly fond of our little Lily to take up this career path,"

"Yes I can imagine, but I doubt that is going to sway her, she is the most stubborn child I ever met," Shacklebolt smiled Lily had an art of getting what she wanted and even the minister of magic was not immune to her charm.

"there is no denying that she got the Weasly temper" harry replied, and as the elevator reached the ground floor and stepped out of the elevator "well I will see you tomorrow" as the doors closed behind him, he caught sight of the panic stricken face of one of his young Auror's in training running towards him.

"Harry sir" said the young Auror whose face was as pale as a sheet "there's chaos going on at the Azkaban prison, and your needed there right away sir,"

Harry sighed, turns out he wasn't going home early after all "ok let's round up some Auror's and head out as soon as everybody is ready, this could dangerous so everyone needs to be prepared."

* * *

The sirens were blearing at a deafening level as Harry marched up the cobble stone path, with the clattering of a dozen of his best men following him, it was both calming knowing he was not alone and nerve racking because if anything bad happened to his men it would be on him alone.

Even though the dementors were no longer the guards of this dark and dreary prison Harry could not help the shudder that ran down his spine as his thoughts went to his lost godfather. As Harry came to the castle entrance he saw the unmistakable white hair of his former enemy "Potter" Draco Malfoy greeted tersely

"Malfoy, what's the damage" Harry replied, he may have forgiven Draco for the wrongs he committed in Hogwarts they were still nowhere close to friendship.

"Fifteen cells were broken into from the outside, these prisoners had help and they mean business, killed three guards and injured another 5 of our men that were first responders to the scene. They all disappeared as soon as me and my team came." Draco said handing the case files over to Harry, with a quick glimpse at the file Harry could see that these escaped prisoners were dangerous and wanted to do serious damage, he had to catch them and quick.

"I want your team to do a sweep of the prison for any weak spots in the foundation, I don't want anyone else escaping, I will take a team through the castle make sure no one else is still in there." He ordered as he walked up the path to the prisons crumbling entrance.

* * *

Harry looked down and saw an envelope sitting in the centre of the crumbling cell as he bent down to pick it up he saw his name written in a messy scrawl and above it a seal in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. Harry pulled out a piece of old parchment, burnt at the edges with a single sentence.

" _We will destroy everything you hold dear, we will destroy you. We are coming"_

The clatter of nearing footsteps brought Harry out of his trance he turned and saw it was only his young blue haired godson.

"What is it Harry, what did you find" Harry knew he couldn't hide the truth the boy was a true Hufflepuff at heart and thus very perceptive of people's emotions,

"Something bad Teddy, something very bad" Harry replied as he traced the now faint outline of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter sat on the stairs watching her parents argue, she stayed silent hidden behind the railing.

"Harry things haven't been this bad for years, fifteen prisoners have escaped from Azkaban and they are after her" Ginny Weasley shouted

Lily sighed she hated to see her parents mad at each other and it was never good when you had a Weasley woman mad at you. To make it worse this fight was about her, Lily may have felt bad for her father but not enough to go done stairs and risk being caught in the firing line.

"What are you doing?" Lily jumped slightly as Hugo Crouched beside her.

"Sshhh" Lily replied tapping her ear then pointing to the string she was holding. Hugo Weasley had seen enough of these to know it was an extendable ear from Uncle George's joke shop, not questioning it he just sat down to listen in.

"Don't you think I know that, I spend every minute of my day trying to catch them, but what are we meant to do till then, the safest place she could be is Hogwarts and that's closed for the summer." Harry said in a calm even voice.

"Well what about Teddy's grandmother Andromeda Tonk's" as soon as the words left Ginny's mouth Lily sprang to her feet interrupting her parent's argument.

"You can't be serious" stomping down the stairs with a scowl on her freckled face, she wanted to be sure her parents knew exactly how she felt about this.

"Now Lily calm down this is just an idea" Harry replied, he should have known Lily would be ease dropping, none of his children were fond of being left out of discussions.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Andromeda lives in America, I won't go." Lily wined then stomped back up the stairs with her untamed fiery red hair flying in all directions as she went.

"Nothing has been decided yet Lily, come back here so we can talk about this" Harry called out to his daughter but the only reply he got was the slamming of her bedroom door.

Hugo looked at his uncle and aunt standing in the lounge "I'll go talk to her" and trudged up the stairs after his cousin, if anyone could get her to calm down it was him and he wasn't sure she would be fond of the idea of being in the same room as either of her parents right now.

* * *

"Lily open up, it's me," Hugo said as he rattled Lily's locked doors.

"What do you want?" came the sound of Lily's muffled voice. Hugo could picture Lily lying on her light purple bed face down in the pillow as she spoke. Her room with a Gryffindor flag, Holyhead Harpies posters and an array of muggle photographs covering her wall and a variety of muggle and wizard books scattered throughout her room only about half of witch sat in their proper place on her shelves.

"I only wanted to see if my favorite cousin was OK, but if you don't want me here I will just go." Hugo said, Lily wasn't the stealthiest of people and he could hear her stumbling her way to the door.

"no don't leave" Lily reached out and grabbed Hugo's hand pulling him into her room and shutting her door with another forceful bang so her parents would know she is still mad. The two went to sit on the window seat with lilac cushions that looked out over the main road running through their small home town of Godric hollow.

It was a warm sunny day and it seemed as if all the children were on the street together playing. After a few minutes of silence Hugo cracked and spoke "come on Lily" nudging her shoulder playfully he asked "what's on your mind"

"It's just how could they do this to me, send me to America I mean." Lily said with tears building in her eyes

"You herd them it's just an idea it's not set in stone yet." She just scoffed at Hugo's comment

"You saw their faces after mum said it, they're going to do it, I know them" she continued to vent "It's not fair why am I the only one being sent away"

"well" Hugo replied choosing his words carefully as not to upset her further " I heard from rose that the escaped criminal from last night left Uncle Harry a threat to harm the people he loved most, I'm not meant to know this but the whole family is freaking out that they might come after you since you're his youngest child and only daughter, actually you're the youngest in the entire Potter-Weasley family combined, they probably think you are the easy target" Lily glared at her cousin with his typical Weasley freckles and ginger hair.

"You are only two weeks older than me and I could beat half of our cousins in a duel." Lily's voice was starting to rise and Hugo knew he had to calm her down.

"I know that Lily but those people don't, and I only meant you were an easy target because you would be the easiest to get to in a town where the majority of people that live here are muggles. And all our cousins are pretty safe where they are." Hugo said trying to get Lily to understand why she could be in danger.

"Teddy has been an Auror for a good seven years now and Victoria and their kids Dora and John are safe at number twelve Grimmauld place, Dominque and Roxanne are all the way in France with the Delacour Family and with the success of their clothes line over there they won't be coming back any time soon. Molly and baby Arthur have frank who is also a really good Auror to look after them, Lucy just got a position as a reserve Chaser with the Holyhead Harpies so she won't be staying in one place for long, James is traveling with Puddlemore United, Louise is all the way in Romania working with uncle Charlie and Rose and Albus are in the middle of training to be Auror's, it only leaves us." Hugo took a deep breath and carried on "that is why I will come with you, if you do go"

Lily looked up at her cousin with a grateful smile and hugged him "thank you so much Huey"

"No problem Lily we Gryffindor need to stick together, besides someone needs to make sure you don't get into too much trouble." Hugo replied.

Lily let go then looked outside and saw two young children giggling as they ran down the street and she thought that maybe with Hugo by her side the summer may not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Lily it's only for the summer you will still go back to Hogwarts for seventh year, three months darling that's all it will be" Ginny said trying to sooth her fears

"But why forks I've never even heard of that place" she wasn't fond of the idea of moving to America let alone some unknown town in the middle of nowhere.

"Your Aunt Andromeda bought a small house in forks during a point in the second war when it got really bad, there is something about that town and we don't know what but it interferes with our magic, so while you are there no one will be able to trace you." Harry replied he had done hours of research on this town to ensure his daughter would be safe.

Lily perked up at that "does that mean I will be able to do magic."

"Technically yes but I don't want you touching that wand unless absolutely necessary, me and your mother will be checking in on a regular basis and while you're there you will do as Andromeda says." Her father's stern words made it clear how he wanted her to behave but she was certain herself and Hugo would be able to get away with a small number of rule breaking.

"But your sending me to a strange country and I can't even do magic, I will be turning 17 while I'm there so I will be of age soon anyway." Harry sighed at his daughter's stubbornness

"Fine you can use your wand on occasions but no pranks, and never while in the presence of muggles. While you're there you still have to follow the laws." Harry relented slightly

"Ok Deal, I guess I'm going to America." Her mother sighed in relief that her daughter had agreed to find safety in a place so far away from home.

"Thank you baby, I know this isn't how you intended to spend your summer but you're putting our minds at ease." Ginny said giving Lily a bone crushing hug

"It's ok mum I think this could actually be an awesome adventure." She replied realizing how much her parents wanted her to be somewhere safe, while they try to apprehend the criminals.

* * *

 **A.N: I have a list of the Next generation that lists their: age, house, occupation, let me know if you would be interested in seeing this. I could post along with my next chapter** **.**


	3. Chapter 2

**In the Story I have set it two years after the end of breaking dawn. Seth will be seventeen, Brady and Colin sixteen and the younger wolves fourteen and fifteen. There are four younger member that joined the pack when the Volturi came in breaking dawn so there will be 14 wolves in total.**

* * *

"OK kids you packed everything, it's very wet so make sure you warm cloths," Ginny said

"Yes," the Lily and Hugo Sighed, her mother and Aunt Hermione had both been insufferable for the last two day planning everything about the twos move to America for the summer, though Lily suspected it was to make them feel better about their children being half way around the world while a bunch of convicted criminals were roaming who knows where, so Lily just let her mother fret if it would make her feel better about the situation in the long run.

"You are going to take a Port Key to Forks it will land in Andromeda's back yard so you won't have to worry about people seeing you once you arrive," Lily dad said setting an old blue hair brush on the table in front of Lily and Hugo

"We know how port keys work," Lily sighed, her family were almost all religious when it came to watching the Quidditch would cup and the entire family would travel there every year by port key so this would be nothing new.

"just making sure hon, there is only a few minutes left you kids better hold on now, I will bring you home for the weekend in three weeks' time for Grandpa Arthur's birthday and since there will be very little magic in the area we packed some cell phones into your suitcases in case you need to contact each other quickly so don't have to use magic, because this is important kids the less magic you use the safer you will be," her father warned.

As the minutes ticked down Lily felt a nervous energy surround her, soon she and Hugo would be braving the world of muggle, it was an exciting thought and she looked forward to the adventure. And then without any warning Lily's insides felt like they were being twisted into knots and the world around her was spinning, everything was a blur of colors.

"Lily, Hugo, you kids have grown so much" Aunt Andromeda gasped looking at Lily and Hugo, who were slightly dizzy using each other as support till they got their balance back.

"Aunt Andromeda, you saw us last Christmas" Lily said finally regaining enough balance to stand on her own

"Well you kids must have had a growth spurt because I swear you're both a good four inched taller,"

"Well I have grown, but I don't know what you are talking about with Lil, she stopped growing at fourteen," Lily glared at Hugo but didn't do anything else, she thought getting in trouble after only being here wasn't the best idea. Lily decided to do the grown up thing and just pushed past Hugo and followed Aunt Andromeda into her small two story house.

"Now kids I know you have already been told this but I want you to limit you wand use as much as possible I know you both almost of age but, this is to keep you safe, OK kids," Andromeda said stopping at the door.

"Yea we understand Aunt Andromeda, don't worry well behave," Lily replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"OK that's good, come with me and I will give you a tour around the house." Andromeda Said ushering them through the sliding glass doors and into the house.

The tour was quick as the house was built with a simple and modern design, through the French doors into the Lounge which opened up to the kitchen, to the left was the dining room that had a table so big that she guessed magic had to be involved with bring it into the house, of course the running theme throughout was green since Andromeda was a Slytherin in her youth and one of the kindest to graduate from there especially during her time.

In the dining room was a door that led to the main bathroom that was spotless, Lily thought that this was a perfect example of how Andromeda liked her house clean and spotless. From the dining room there was the door to the front door and outside porch that had a cute little porch swing with snake carvings on the armrests. In the kitchen was a stair case that lead to the two guest bedrooms that would now be hers and Hugo's as well as Aunt Andromeda bedroom at the end of the hall across from Hugo's room and the bathroom that was across from her own room.

So now after the grand tour Hugo sat in Lily's room having already unpacked watching Lily now try to attempt the same task since she had put it off buy decorating her walls with the dozens of muggle photos she had taken of her friend and family, the walls looked spectacular but she suitcase was sadly still pretty full.

"Hugo lets go down to the beach" Lily said throwing her clothes on back in her half unpacked suitcase board of the mundane task already missing the luxury of using magic even though they had only been upstairs for five minutes.

"But you haven't even finished unpacking yet and Aunt Andromeda said we had to unpack before we can go out," Hugo replied always a stickler for the rules

"I know what she said but Hugo we live right by the beach now, you can't tell me you don't want to go see it,"

"Well yes but…"

"No buts Huey, what are we standing around here for, let's go to the beach," Grabbing her Blue board shorts and flowery green tank top to cover her purple polka dotted bikini top, rushing to the bathroom to change, she did not want to miss the opportunity of this sunny day.

* * *

"Race you the water," Lily said giggling as she ran down the beach toward the water without giving Hugo a chance to agree.

As Lily hit the water a spray of salt water crashed into her as she jumped laughing not caring that her clothes got wet.

"I won, I won" looking over at Hugo smiling she splashed him with water which lead to an hour a playing in the water.

As it got later in the afternoon they decided to put their towels on the sand and sun bath the two were relaxed and close to sleep when they hear a scream looking towards the mountain cliffs the saw a group of men in the distance stand on the edge of the tallest cliff. Lily was shocked when she saw one of the men push another off Lily watched as one guy fell to the ocean being swallowed by the water while the people atop the cliff just laughed.

"Oh Merlin, Hugo look!" Lily gasped

Hugo looked up as they saw another person come out of the forest area and great the three guys on the cliff before taking off his shirt and running to the cliff edge and jumping over the edge. Looking to the water they say that the guy that was pushed was at the surface and swimming to the shore.

"It looks like they are doing it for fun" Hugo said still confused he didn't understand why anyone would chose to jump off a cliff.

"Come on Hugo lets go" Lily said with a smile she started walking in the direction pf the cliff without waiting for Hugo's response knowing he would follow.

"wait up Lily, we are not going to go up there are we" Hugo said incredulously Lily always had a weird ability to find herself in some kind of mortal danger and because she was his best friend he was stuck in these crappy situations as a result trying to steer her in more sensible directions.

"Yes we are Hugo, why are you scar," Lily teased

"Because I know you and if we go up there I have a feeling you are going to want to jump. Besides I don't want to hang around muggles, they look way older than us,"

"Come on Hugo live a little, it looks like a lot of fun and we are going to be here for a while so we should take this opportunity to meet some locals," Lily said lifting her head high knowing she won this argument.

Walking up the top of the cliff was a five minute walk there was a track that went from the beach right up the cliffs edge. the two stopped at the top and observed the guys as they were slightly hidden by a large boulder and Lily suddenly felt butterfly's in her stomach and uncharacteristically nervous which was a strange feeling for her as she was always considered a happy social butterfly in her family being able to jump into random conversations with strangers, but right now she just felt nervous and twitchy.

Seeing the guys close up Lilly saw that they didn't seem too old all with young looking faces they couldn't be more than a few years older than Hugo and herself and all of them seemed to work out because all she could see was six packs.

"You know I think you're drooling a little," Hugo commented casually Lily just hit him on the head "oww," he complained rubbing his head but he didn't say anything else after that.

They counted six guy stand and joking around with each other, three were wet, and she could see the water dripping off them. They were pushing each other ones that were in the water seemed to make it to the cliff again before Lily and Hugo which was confusing because they didn't see the coming up.

They were a few feet away and they wouldn't ordinarily be able to hear a conversation but the guys were talking loudly and boisterously therefore didn't notice the two redheads watching them as they could here pieces of the conversation.

"Aren't you going to jump Colin, I don't think I've seen you take the dive since you joined the pack," the one they called Collin turned red and started stammering excuses while the others just laughed

"We should head back soon," one of the oldest of the group said he was met with various moans and complaints "We only just got here," "can't we stay a little longer," Colin was the only one who stayed silent.

Another of the older boys replied "Emily will have lunch on the table soon, you don't want to piss Sam off do you," the thought of food and the angry guy named Sam seemed to get everyone agree that they would leave soon.

Lily noticed that one of the guys, he seemed to stand out from the others, he was tall close to 6 ft. and a youthful face and black hair cut short, like all the others he was very tan and clearly a native to the reservation but there was something different about him that Lily couldn't figure out. He looked detached form what was going on around him, staring of in the direction her and her cousin but Lily with a frown on his face that she thought didn't suit him. She knew that they could not be seen they had been quiet so why would anyone in this rowdy group of guys notice them.

"Hey Seth you OK," one of the stockier guys looked at him in concern, she guessed this behavior was not normal for him and was proven right when he shock himself out of his thoughts.

"Yea Embry, I'm good," he said and a smile covered his face Lily thought his smile was nice and he looked much better when he was smiling.

"Come on Lil lets go," Hugo said he was getting uncomfortable spying on these people and why Lily seemed to have changed her mind about getting to know the local muggles. Hugo gave Lily a nudge and she seemed to finally decide to leave as she took a step back she stood on a twig, the crack of the small branch seamed so loud or maybe it only seemed loud because at that moment six heads turned in their direction and everyone fell silent.


	4. Chapter 3

Seth's POV

Seth was running a perimeter around La Push although he thought there was really no point, nothing remotely interesting has happened since the Volturi came to folks, but he guessed it was a good thing to not have the lives of everyone you love in mortal danger.

They didn't run perimeters often anymore since everything has been so quiet, Edward thinks word has gotten around that vampire killing wolves exist so they now know not to come here but every now and then a vampire will come along and the packs get to stretch our legs and keep everyone on their toes.

There won't be two packs for long since Paul, Jared and Sam and shifting less and less, nothing needs to be said about it because they all know they want to start aging so they can grow old with their imprints, right now Paul is having the most trouble, it is actually quite funny, now even himself and the pups can tease him and can sit back and watch the veins in his head burst as he tries to stop himself from shifting, it never lasts long.

Seth was the only one on patrol having the 3 am shift taking it from Embry till 1 pm but with that done and he had gotten the weekend off, each member of the pack took their turn running perimeter check but the younger members of the pack had to do the patrols in pairs thankfully he wasn't grouped with them so could run patrol on his own.

All that's left of Sam's pack it the young pups the ones that shifted because of all the vamps that came to forks, so when Sam and the others finally do stop shifting, Alexander, James and his twin Ben and then there is Luke who is the youngest wolf will all join Jacobs pack which has himself, Quill and Jacob which are the only other imprinted wolves, but because of the age differences with their imprints they won't stop shifting for a while, or never in Jake's case since Nessie is part vampire, but then there is Embry, Collin and Brady who Joined Jake's pack last month and of course his own sister Leah, but she was studying at Seattle university and only came back to the reservations on weekends to stay with the family and shift.

Seth thought Leah wanted to stop shifting grow old, see if there was a chance she could have a family but she wouldn't and he knew as much as she denied it she didn't want to age if he was going to stay young, she was waiting for him, not wanting to leave her brother alone without her protection even though he insisted he didn't need it but he hadn't been able to get through to her yet.

As much as Seth loved to run freely through the forest at top speed without a care in the world with the branches rustling against his sandy fur, his movements were silent as he gracefully weaved around trees completing another loop of the reservation. In the last couple of years he had honed his skills and grown into his paws, so he now didn't resemble a pup anymore or at least not as much as the younger wolves that joined after him.

Since the Cullen's still live in their glass house and have been keeping forks safe from any threat, the treaty with the Cullen's was a lot looser now but they still weren't allowed to just casually take a stroll on La Push Land in case they caused more of the young boys to shift but there was exceptions if it was a really special occasion, or even one of the pack bonfires then they would make an exception, of course Nessie was always welcome and by extension Bella and Edward frequently stopped in at Emily and Sam's home. Although many of the wolves visited the Cullen's often and by many it was really just Jake's pack, the others were still kind of wary but they were better now.

Seth was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt someone shift

"Hey Seth, caught any scents," the voice of Jacob Black his alpha echoed through his head

"Not a whiff, Is my shift over already," Seth was surprised the time seemed to fly by which he wasn't complaining about.

"Yea you won't be back on schedule till Monday afternoon, go enjoy your weekend, Embry said something about going Cliff diving they should be down there by now," Jake replied

"All right cool," this was a frequent pass time for the younger wolves - and Embry - who would go down to the cliffs for an adrenaline rush even though none of them could be hurt by the waves as they were all pretty indestructible. Sometime the other wolves who imprinted would join in but that was only if there imprints were away of didn't want to be around them, but they would be too moody to completely enjoy themselves.

"you will understand when it happens Seth, trust me," Jacob said chuckling at Seth, but Seth was unsure whether he actually wanted to imprint, he had seen the good and the bad effects of it - bad mainly being Leah's experience – though he knew he couldn't be in a relationship with a girl he didn't imprint on in fear of doing to some innocent girl what happened to Leah, Thankfully Jacob snapped him out of going down this dark path in his mind.

"Don't forget Esme wants you over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate rose and Emmett getting home form their fourth Honeymoon and she wants you over"

"no problem, tell her I'll be there" Seth replied as he got to the tree line "I'll see you later and tell the Cullen's I said hi" Seth didn't hear Jake's response as he shifting and putting on cut-offs shorts hidden under a rock, before running to the edge of the cliff and diving over the edge not sparing a glance at his pack mates just wanting to feel the spray of the salty water leaving any lingering thoughts of imprinting to be swallowed up by the ocean.

* * *

When Seth got to the top of the cliff he was dripping wet but he was dripping wet, it was a good thing that their temperatures ran high so they could go for their swims no matter the weather or season although it didn't matter much as today was an abnormally sunny day. Brady and Alex were also wet as they had jumped over the edge just before he got there although in Alex's case it was more like pushed.

"Aren't you going to jump Colin, I don't think I've seen you take the dive since I joined the pack," Alec who in Seth's opinion was a mini version of Paul said at that all the guy's laughed though Sam felt bad for Collin having done quite a few patrols with him he has seen in the boys head and how afraid of how bad his fear of heights is, Seth really hoped that Alex would be the next to imprint hoping it would calm him down like it did with Paul, Seth didn't think he would be able to survive being in the same pack as him.

"We should head back soon," Embry said noticing how Colin was shifting uncomfortably, he and Alec had a tense relationship which is the reason he Joined Jake's pack last month. Colin gave Embry a grateful look while everyone else complained.

"We only just got here," the twins whined, no one could tell the two apart not even when they were in wolf form, even their thoughts were practically identical.

"can't we stay a little longer," Brady said unaware of his best friends issues

"Emily will have lunch on the table soon, you don't want to piss Sam off do you," Embry really knew how to deal with the younger one's Seth thought. Normally Seth would be all for heading Emily's with a table full of delicious food her hose was the best place to relax and hang out with the pack but right now he didn't want to do any of that he wanted to stay right here on this beach he just couldn't work out why.

"Hey Seth you OK," Brady asked, he was one of Seth's closest friends in the pack besides Colin and Embry but he wasn't the most observant so if he noticed but then he realized that he had been staring at a boulder for who knows how long. Not knowing himself what was going on he decided to let go of what was bothering him.

"Yea Brady, I'm good," he said smiling he just needed to stop thing about the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and it would go away and if it didn't he just had to ignore it or he would be get a lot of weird looks from the pack.

They all looked towards the boulder and out stepped to teenagers with a halo of red hair, Seth's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the girl she seemed quite short he would be surprised if she was any taller than and unlike the boy she was standing beside her hair was more auburn than red, she only had a light dusting of freckles over her face.

Seth felt drawn to her he didn't even know her name, he wanted to know that and so much more, every little detail he could and he didn't know why until he looked into her light brown eyes and all of a sudden all his worries and fears disappeared and everything became clear to him, he had found his other half the person he was destined to be with, his imprint.


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and to those that reviewed I'm glad to hear you like it, I would also like to thank cherryteapot for picking up the mistake that Lily only has one L I will correct that** **. I appreciate any feedback and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lily POV**

Lily looked at Hugo and together they both stepped out from behind the rock, they had been caught though Lily kept her head held high determined not to show these strangers how nervous she really was, and it didn't help matters that she could feel the stare of the boy with the nice smile he just looked at her with his mouth slightly open as if he had just found out some amazing discovery and it slightly unnerved her. Hugo seemed to pick up on the guy staring at her and he didn't seem too fond of it.

"Hi I'm Lily and that my cousin Hugo," after another moment of deafening silence one of the boys spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Embry, you're not from around here are you?"

"no we aren't, we are from England, me and Hugo are staying with our Aunt who lives on the reservation, we decided to go for a swim since it's such a nice day and apparently you don't get a lot of that around here. We saw you guys jumping of the cliff and we were wondering what that's about," Lily said

"We were cliff diving, you want a go?" Alec asked he looked younger than her and she thought he was trying to be smooth but was failing miserably.

"No we were just curious" Hugo spoke up before Lily could say anything.

"The water is starting to get a bit rough too it wouldn't be a good idea anyway" Embry said glaring at Alec as if he should have known that "Well maybe we well see you around but we have to head off now" he said politely but Lily got the feeling that these guys didn't want anything to do with them, well maybe with the exception of the guy that was staring at her. Lily was starting to feel self-conscious under his gaze pushing a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. All the guys were turning to leave but the guy that was staring at her finally spoke up.

"You could come have lunch with us, Emily makes so much food and she loves to have visitors," the boy practically begged at that all the other guys turned to stare incredulously at him.

"Seth" Embry scolded giving the guy who she now knew was Seth as shove, that seemed to break him out of whatever weird trance he was in and now he was smiling, a bright honest smile and had a determined glint in his eye.

"We only just met and I can show you round the reservation," Lily thought that offer seemed to be directed more at her than Hugo, and off course Hugo notice that too she could tell from the glare on his face as he looked at the sand at his feet.

"Sorry we can't our aunt wants us back for lunch," Hugo lied "actually we should be heading back now, come on Lily," Hugo continued in a voice that she hew meant he was serious and wanting to just go along with him, But when she looked into Seth's eyes that was the only thing she could think was that she actually did want to see this muggle boy again as Hugo started to dragged her away from the beach, Seth moved quickly closing the gap between them with three quick strides and held out his hand.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he said his eyes not leaving her face.

Lily smiled and looked down as she replied "Lily, Lily Potter, nice to meet you Seth, but I better get going Hugo really wants to leave. The reservation is quite small I'm sure we will see each other again wont we?" Lily asked she couldn't seem to make herself leave without the assurance that she would see him again.

"Definitely," Seth said with such confidence that Lily couldn't help but believe him. releasing the grip on her hand Seth walked backwards to where his friend were standing staring at him like he had grown another head but he didn't see there looks because he hadn't taken his eyes off her and she could still feel the him staring at her back as she left the beach with Hugo by her side. In the corner of her eye Lily could see Hugo give her a strange look.

"What," she said defensively

"Eventually you are going to have to tell me what was going on there," was all he said and for the rest of the way back to Aunt Andromeda house they were silent, Lily thoughts were muddled and all seemed to lead back to Seth's smiling face, she would tell Hugo everything of course the only problem she herself didn't know what was going on.

* * *

 **Seth POV**

"Seth what the hell man," Embry said when Lily and her cousin were a safe distance away "Why would you invite some random kids and outsiders at that into Emily's home we don't even know them and with all the wolves and vampires coming and going from there, you could be putting those kids in danger," he continued to rant while Seth just kept staring at Lily Potters retreating figure he didn't care, Lily was his imprint and she would meet the pack eventually and the Cullen's too. Esme is going to want to meet her, although the idea for her in a room full of vampires sent a shiver of fear down his spine, but after thinking that Seth felt a little guilty but she was his imprint and it was his job to keep her safe and he was sure the Cullen's would understand his fears and be on their best behaviour.

"Seth Hello are you listening to me," Embry Said realising that Seth must have stopped listening to him a while back but before he could answer he heard a comment that made his blood boil.

"she is kind of cute and the accent is hot," Alec was saying Seth growled at that comment Alec had no right to talk about her like that letting out a louder rumbling growl he wanted to make sure Alec understood he would not tolerate any comments like that about Lilly.

"What's your problem Seth," Alec said, he gulped not seeming to be able to find the words to describe what just happened, but he didn't need too because Embry had seen Quill imprint and had spent a lot more time with the imprinted wolves that any of the others here.

"Did you... did you just imprint on her" Embry asked and all Seth could do was nod in response hearing it out loud made it so much more real and final.

"Maybe we should head back to Emily's, he looks like he is about to faint" Collin piped up as he scrutinized Seth as if he thought he was going to see a completely different person but all he was seeing was a very pale Seth

"yea your right" Embry said clapping Seth on the back then he led he group at a run into the forest to phase it wasn't until everyone had hit the treeline that Seth finely was able to make himself move and ran to catch up with his other pack members, hopefully Alec will control his thoughts better than he usually dose because his emotions were all over the place right now and a part of him wouldn't mind taking a bite out of Alec.

* * *

It took half an hour longer to make the five minute trip in wolf form to Sam and Emily's and it was because Alec couldn't help himself but think some inappropriate thoughts about Lily and his only excuse was that he had a thing for red heads which fired Seth anger at him from simmering to over the edge blind rage and because Seth had the three year advantage in age it was in his favour from the beginning, although Alec did manage to get in a number of slashes and bites on Seth's arms and Face but the pack had agreed that Seth came out on top.

After Embry broke up the Scrap He told Alec to go do some patrol loops for a couple hours till Colin and Brady take their shift and told Seth to Phase so he couldn't hear the thoughts of what Alec imagined about his imprint. So now he could walk the rest of the way to Emily's.

Seth took his time Strolling through the forest glad to be alone with his thoughts giving him a chance to get his priorities straight, and when he got to the house everyone was there besides Alec who was still out running Patrol, even the imprints were there including Nessie who was playing dolls with five year old Clare, although Clare was born before Nessie but people wouldn't guess since she looked to be about nine years of age right now. Seth couldn't help but picture Lilly coming to these Pack get together and becoming friends with the other imprints.

"Hey Seth I Just herd you got in a fight with one of the pups, what happened to that awesome self-control," Paul teased.

"Paul Shut up," Sam growled, then looking at Seth his face softened "so I heard you may have imprinted," he asked cautiously.

"No maybe about it," Seth said with certainty at that moment his cousin Emily came running out the door and rapped him up in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you imprinted, you're so young, tell me who the girl is, what's she like?" Emily threw question after question at him without giving him a chance to answer and he swore that her face was starting to go blue from lack of oxygen but luckily Sam came to his rescue and got Emily to let go of him but she still looked at him expectantly

"Well, her name is Lily Potter she is from England and is staying with her aunt here on the reservation, she's short, has long auburn hair and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes" he said

"she sounds wonderful Seth I'm really happy for you" that seemed to be everyone's cue to also congratulate him being the first to imprint in over two years they were right a little shocked that happened, and as everyone slowly headed for the lounge and table where lunch was being served Seth noticed that Jacob hadn't left his spot in the corner of the deck just watching him with a frown on his face. Being the last two left outside Seth went over to Jake he wanted to get his opinion on what happened.

"You think Leah will be pissed when she find out that the one weekend she doesn't come home is the one when I imprint," Seth said casually leaning against the railing.

"If you have to ask that then you don't know your sister all that well," Jake said smirking at the idea of how Leah would react.

"So you've been pretty quiet about the whole thing," Seth said not wanting to beat around the bush. At that comment Jake let out an almost defeated sigh which Seth didn't like to hear he care a lot about Jake's opinions, after all he was his alpha and almost a brother and he didn't like the idea of Jake not liking his imprint a girl he hadn't even met yet.

"You're a good kid Seth, and imprinting can be very challenging, I just don't want to see you get hurt that kind of pain is just unbearable,"

"First of all I'm not a Kid anymore I will be eighteen soon and secondly what makes you think I'm going to get hurt I mean this girl is my imprint, we were meant for each other," Seth replied defensively

"You'll always be a kid to me," Jake said giving him a shove before continue "The only imprinted couple that has not had complications was Jared and Kim and I think yours is going to be as messy as everyone else's"

"What! Why would you say that," Seth said slightly angry

"Calm down, I'm only saying this because I want you to know what you are getting into, make sure your prepared. This girl Lily how long will she be here for," Seth was confused by what Jake was implying what possible reason Lily would have to go anywhere. Seeing Seth didn't understand Jake explained further.

"She's from England isn't she, so I can only guess but wouldn't she eventually go back, what I'm saying is take it slow, it is going to be hard enough for you if she leaves and even worse if you fell for her, none of us fully understand why imprinting happens but sometime maybe your just meant to be their friend it may not always have to turn into more," Seth frowned at Jake's words he didn't like it and left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Just promise me you will think about it," Jake asked Seth just nodded in response.

He felt Jake pat his shoulder before he went inside leaving Seth alone with his thoughts the idea of his imprint living half way around the world it was terrifying to think about he was going to have to ask her about it next time he saw her. Seth may have only just met the girl but he knew he didn't want her to be with anyone but himself, sighing he walked inside to join the chaos of his extended family before they ate all the food.


	6. Chapter 5

**Lilly POV**

Lily decided to wake up extra early the next morning for no in particular reason she told herself not bothering to go into Hugo's room to see if he wanted to come it always ended up with him throwing a pillow at he and him shouting to get out of his room although she rely listened bit she was feeling kind today so she wrote a note telling Hugo that she would be at the beach and left it taped to his door.

So now Lily sat on the beach playing with the settings on her muggle camera her parent's got her for Christmas two years ago.

She knew the reason she came to the beach this early in the morning at a time she knew Hugo would opt to stay in bed because he hated early mornings more than anyone else in the family and she really wanted to see Seth again the only problem she didn't know where he would be so she figured her best bet would be to go to the beach, she promised herself if she didn't see him by maybe ten she would but somehow she didn't think she would be leaving till she got a glimpse of that boy with the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

From eight thirty to two was how long Lily spent at la push beach five and a half hours she didn't know why she was this set no seeing a guy she didn't even know. It confused her she never acted like this, and had never been too interested in boys back at Hogwarts.

She did not spend the whole day alone Hugo finally decided to show up at twelve, Lily was grateful when she saw he brought lunch she was starving.

"You ready to leave yet" Hugo asked

"No"

"OK, do you get the feeling that there is something off about this town?"

"No why" she was confused and didn't know what Seth was worrying about and in truth she had too many thoughts swirling through her mind to try and figure out

"Um… no reason, I'm probably just over thinking things"

"yea you do that a lot" Lily sighed looking down at her feet "I think I'm ready to leave now" standing Lily wiped the sand off her shorts, when they heard rustling in the bushes behind them, Hugo pushed Lilly behind him taking a defensive stance and was reaching for his wand hidden on the inside pocket of his jacket that he charmed with an undetectable extension charm but stopped when a tall tanned figure came out that Lily recognized immediately as Seth.

"Hey Lily fancy meeting you here" Seth said with a bright smile on his face

"Well I think I might go check out the library that Aunt Andromeda told us about this morning apparently it's just down the road from here. I will see you at home Lily," Hugo said

"OK buy Hues," Lily said it seemed that sometimes Hugo knew what she wanted when she didn't even know herself

"Umm, do you want to go for a walk, with me I mean" Seth said scratching the back of his head

"Sure," Lily replied grabbing her jacket and following Seth down the beach

"Are you liking it here so far?"

"Yea it really great I'm loving the beach and this weather actually reminds me a lot of home, it isn't very sunny there either,"

"You said you're staying with your Aunt, did your parents not come,"

"they had a lot of work to do, so our parents thought it would be good for us to get away from everything that's happening at home so we could enjoy our holiday a little before school starts up again" she tried to be as honest as she could she had never been fan of lying to people no matter how necessary it was, she didn't know why but Seth didn't seem to like the answer but she didn't want to pry she only just met the boy and didn't want to scare him off.

"What year are you, I'm starting my senior year,"

"My schooling is a bit different to how it is over here, I attend a boarding school in Scotland you see, and it goes for seven years from age eleven which is first year to seventh year which I will be starting this fall"

"Wow you must be really smart, the school sounds really intense if you get to graduate a year younger than most"

"Actually how smart you are has nothing to do with it otherwise my older brother would never have gotten in, my entire family have gone there for generations you see and me, my siblings and cousins our names were put down for that school from birth," Lily didn't like how uptight her school sounded when you left out all the details about the wizarding world and decided to change the subject.

"Do you have any siblings Seth?"

"Yea a sister her names Leah, she's at Seattle university studying Psychology but she comes home some weekends if her workload is light and I have step sister Bella her dad married my mum a couple of years ago and my friends well I think of them more as brothers than anything else,"

"What about your father," Lily had hear of the word divorce before in muggle studies, but she still didn't know too much about it wizard couples rarely separated, their marriages were for life which didn't seem to be the case for muggle couples

"He passes away a while ago," Seth said looking away from her towards the ocean

"Oh Merlin Seth I'm so sorry," she felt horrible for bringing it up and he seemed to realize how bad she felt because he immediately tried to make her feel better when she was sure it was meant to be the other way around

"It's OK you didn't know and it was a long time ago" he insisted "what about you tell me about your family,"

"I have three older brother Teddy, James and Albus, but teddy isn't related by blood his parents died and my daddy helped raise him, so he is just as much a brother to me as James and Al and after he finished school he married my cousin Victoria and they made me godmother of their kids Dora and John,"

"You grew up with three older brothers that must have been hectic," Lily smiled at Seth's comment

"My brothers are only a third of the kids in the family I have nine other cousins and we are all within ten years of each other,"

"Really," he said surprised at the family size.

"Yip from Teddy who is the oldest at twenty-seven down to me, I'll be seventeen next month, "she said.

Seth was just about to comment when she hear a loud noise come from the forest she jumped slightly it sounded like a wolf and a big one at that and when she looked back at Seth he was staring off into the trees with a scowl on his face he didn't look pleased.

"Do you think I could have your number it would make it easier to find you if we could plan meeting up in advance,"

"Umm actually I don't have a phone," Lily said hesitantly

"Really," she could see Seth was surprised "What person doesn't have a cell phone in this day of age,"

"Well me for one, and my entire family, my parents aren't a fan of technology" Lily felt bad for lying to him her father actually quite liked muggle technology and we did have a few bits and pieces around the house but magic tended to destroy most of the muggle technology and she couldn't tell Seth that.

"Oh, OK them," Seth said unsure how to respond.

"but my Aunt has a landline you could call that," she suggested her and Hugo learned that their Aunt didn't often uses magic and seemed to have settled well into the Muggle way of life so things like the TV and phone actually worked in her house.

"Cool. I will give you my number so you can call whenever you want,"

"Do you want to meet up here tomorrow?"

"Yes sounds great but can we meet later, I have a family lunch thing I got to go to,"

'Off course so I will see you at two,"

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow, I really have to go now," Seth said in his haste he gave Lily a kiss on the cheek without thinking and ran off into the forest while Lily was left standing on the beach in surprise.


	7. Chapter 6

**Seth POV**

The howl echoed through the forest he recognised it as Colin he would still be on patrol, that one sound told Seth everything he needed to know, a vampire was on their land. He had to leave but he had to make sure he would see his Lily again so he stayed slightly longer than he should have and the others noticed.

"You took your time" Jake thought he had been at the Cullen's house so he was running as fast as he could to het to the reservation and track down the vampire. It was only himself, Jake Collin and Paul that shifted, the others would join the hunt if there was another howl, but with only one vampire they wouldn't need more than four.

"Sorry I had to sort something out," he thought trying not to let all his thought's be consumed by Lily, Jake just rolled his eyes knowing a newly imprinted wolf was very hard to keep focused

"Alright, just try to keep focused on the hunt," Jake thought.

"I Got a sent" he heard Collins frantic thoughts, it didn't matter how many vamps they took down he always got nervous before the kill. Paul in his element was focused in taking a leading role in taking down this leach since it was only him and Jake who had the most experience and he was the closest to Collins Position.

"Don't worry I know where you are I'll cut it off" as Paul ran through forest he came to a stop in front of a red headed girl walking through the forest Paul was pissed some girl got in the middle of his chase and he almost had a heart attack when the red haired girl that Paul was growling viciously at was Lily.

"Paul, Paul stop now, that's Lily. Back up now Paul I mean it!" he shouted panicked he ran for where Paul was trying to get Paul to calm down from the Adrenalin from the hunt. He could see Lily's Panicked face through Pauls eyes though he was quite proud when she spoke in a strong even voice.

"Shoo, go away," she shouted while pulling out a small stick that she pulled out of her boots. That got Paul to stop.

"Well she has guts Seth I will give you that, but what does she think she can do with the stick play fetch," Paul laughed though he was in wolf form so it came out as a bunch of yelps, Lily surprised at his sudden vocalisation jumped back in surprise.

"Cool it Paul," Jake ordered "Back up and let her go,"

"OK, OK I'm leaving," Seth felt like he was able to breath as he saw Paul back up and saw Lily visibly relaxed as well wasting no time to turn and run through the forest.

"Relax Seth, she's fine and I wouldn't have hurt her" Paul was more serious now than he had ever been but he guessed it was because he had am imprint too and he knew what it felt like to want to keep them safe from all the dangers in the world.

* * *

 **Lily POV**

Lily really enjoyed her short time on the beach with Seth he was sweet and was disappointed that he had to leave but at least they would be seeing each other again. Lily was slightly surprised when Seth kissed her on the cheek, he seemed so casual about it like they had known each other forever instead of only a few days and the next thing she knew he had run of into the bushes and she was left wondering whether it had even happened.

This morning on her trip to the beach she found a shortcut to the beach through the forest, she was excited when she found it getting to see the beauty of this lush and vibrant green forest not to mention it cut a good fifteen minutes off her walk to the beach so that was a definite bonus. Taking the path back home now something seemed different, Lily felt it was too quiet no creature was making a sound not even the trees rustled in the wind, wrapping her jacket tightly around herself she quickened her speed hoping to get home sooner rather than later.

Lily realised in that exact moment that she had never been in danger like she felt in this moment, whenever she did something stupid or reckless she was with sibling's or her cousins and always knew that she had magic to get herself out of the situation and she had only been here for one day and didn't want to use her magic unless it was absolutely necessary, she didn't want to leave this place. But in this moment when out of the bushes came a giant bear sized wolf lily truly thought it was the end, with the silver-grey wolf snarling at her with its teeth bared and hackles raised.

Lily took a deep breath and told herself to be strong for her father and family who worked hard to keep her safe and hidden from the escaped wizards, she had to think smart rather than her usual careless self.

"Shoo, Go away," even as she tried to scare the giant animal away she couldn't help but think it resembled a dog, a giant bear sized dog but a dog none the less and it made her feel slightly more at ease, though she still pulled her wand out of her jacket pocket that her Aunt Hermione charmed to hold her 9 and ½ inch ash wand with a dragon heartstring core, just in case the dog didn't take her warning.

It seemed that time seemed to stop as neither the wolf or herself moved a muscle, she watched the wolf holding her breath as it tiled its head it one side as if it was examining her, and she jumped un-expectantly when the wolf suddenly let out some barks it must have been her imagination because it sounded similar to laughter. As quick as the wolfs howling began it stopped just as quickly, then the wolf brought its head low to the ground and slowly started to back into the trees and bushes behind is Lily saw this moment to escape she sprinted off into the trees, running in a zig zag path around the trees just in case the wolf was to follow.

Lily sprinted the entire ten minute walk home not stopping for a second and as soon as she got into the house she bolted the door shut then she finally felt like she was able to relax leaning her forehead against the door trying to catch her breath.

"Lily child are you all right, you look a little pale," Lily jumped at her Aunts words turning to see Andromeda staring at her with a frown on her face, taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself enough to speak.

"I'm fine Aunt Andromeda just a little tired," she replied and ran upstairs before she could comment further.

Huey, Hugo open up," she shouted banging frantically on Hugo's door, his door opened and she almost fell into his room but he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Calm down Lily what's going on," confused by her panic

"I saw a Wolf a giant bear sized wolf in the forest," she said baring into the room and sitting on his bed.

"What are you serious?" he asked

"Do I look like I'm joking it almost ate me Huey," Lily saw a moment of shock and fear in Hugo's eyes but there was also some sort of understanding like he had just figured something out that she didn't know "what do you know?"

"Well while I was at the library there was this book about the Quileute people that live here, legends about their ancestry that involved turning into wolves," Hugo said unsure of this theory himself he seemed reluctant to say it.

"what are you saying that this place is full of people that turn into man eating wolves, because if that was the case we would have never been sent here Huey," she said her voice rising in hysteria

"Well I don't even know this for sure I mean I could be all wrong but I think they are shape shifters and that would explain why our parents don't know about this, they are meant to be extinct,"

"What are we going to do Hugo?"

"I will go back to the library tomorrow and do some more research, find out what makes them tick,"

"OK let me know what you find," lily said as she went to leave the room

"What you're not even going to offer to help," he asked incredulously

"Please Hugo you know me better than that," she said smiling as she sauntered out of the room towards her own.

"Right you're as bad as James when it comes to any form of research," Hugo said shaking his head.

"Shup up," though she said it while smiling, glad Hugo was able to distract her from the fact that she may have had an encounter with a species that was supposedly extinct because of her kind this wasn't the first and she was sure it wouldn't be the last time where she was grateful that Hugo came with her to this reservation. As she left the room Hugo called out after her.

"Lily you need to be careful,"

"Don't worry Hugo I won't let some puppy get me,"

"I'm serious Lily if they are what we think they are then they aren't like werewolves who are only controlled by the full moon they are controlled by their emotions they get mad and they get angry and they will hurt whoever is near they are unpredictable and dangerous, be careful Ok,"

"I will," she whispered back looking at him in the eyes letting him know she was serious as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**Seth POV**

The hunt turned out to be a bust, by the time they caught the scent of the vamp once again it was already long gone, far away from Quileute land.

"Damn it," Jake growled "I want double patrols for the next week Colin, Brady stay on patrol till midnight, Paul since you phased again you can take over patrol for them with the twins and give them some tracking lessons I want to get them trained up if we are going to have leaches running around,"

"Great baby-sitting the pups how fun," Pauls thought sarcastically "well if I'm on patrol tonight than I'm going to head home to Rachel,"

"God Paul, please I'm begging you don't go down that train of thought, epically when we have both shifted, I don't need to see that," Jake groaned out sometimes he got the feeling Paul lets these thoughts slip out just for a laugh.

"I got to agree with Jake, it's scaring," he thought shivering, these unwanted images seemed burned into my brain and I wanted them gone. "I'm going to head off too, I'll see you tomorrow at the Cullen's brunch," Seth thought Jake would probably be staying with Collin and Brady for a while longer just in case the vampire made a surprise return.

"Yea see you tomorrow," he thought as Seth phased out of wolf form, and headed for home.

* * *

As Seth entered the Cullen's glass mansion he was greeted by the excited squeals of Renesme, she jumped gracefully into his arms and pushed a doll into his face.

"Seth, look at the dolly Aunty Rose got me," she said holding up what looked to be the most expensive doll he had ever seen made from fine chins the dolls pasty white pace with marble eyes that seemed to follow your movements was kind of creepy.

"Wow that's pretty Ness," Seth said just wanting her to take the far away from him

"Ness why don't you go wash up lunch will be soon" Bella interrupted

"OK Mummy," Ness said skipping off to her room.

"How have you been Seth?" Bella asked

"I've been good," he replied it was sometime awkward for the two with their parents recent married they were kind of siblings now and it was taking some time to get use to and it wasn't that they didn't like each other because they did but they were finding a place to settle between friends and siblings, Seth had noticed since they became step siblings Bella has become slightly more protected of him and she has worked really hard to get on semi good terms with Leah and it has seemed to work so far.

"Come on Seth don't skim on the details, rumour has it that you got yourself a chick," Emmett asked never one to beat around the bush on a subject he obviously wanted the answer to. Seth looked towards Jake who was sitting on the couch he didn't even look sorry.

"Umm well," he was unsure how to reply to Emmett's comment.

"So when do we get to meet the girl huh," Emmett continued wiggling his eyebrows. He stopped when Rose appeared next to him and whispered to him.

"Play nice with the dog," she said and Emmett's grin just got wider if that was even possible and just gave her a hug,

"We won't be meeting the girl any time soon Emmett, Edward said having obviously read his mind and knew where he stood on bringing Lily here "she seems like a lovely girl," he continued.

"Don't hound the boy Emmett and it is OK we understand," Esme came into the room even though she was a vampire Seth thought Esme was one of the kindest persons he had ever met.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait long, she's a smart girl and I can't wait to buy her some decent clothes," Alice announced entering the room holding Jaspers hand.

"You had a vision about her?" Seth questioned

"Multiple, it keeps on changing there seems to be too many factors to keep to one path," she put her hands to her head and rested against Jaspers embrace "and they are more blurry than any other visions about people I've had before,"

It was close to one thirty, lunch was as amazing as ever, Esme was a really great cook especially for someone who didn't even eat and there was plenty of food to go around since it was only himself, Jake and Nessie she would have blood once a week but the rest of the time it seemed like she could almost eat as much as us wolves. But right now with the food gone I just wanted to get to the beach, it felt like so long since he last saw Lily and even though it only take five to ten minutes in wolf form to get to the beach I couldn't help glancing at the clock every couple of seconds, Seth looked at his hands trying to be more respectful but how could he be expected to keep track of the conversations when Lily could be waiting for him at the beach any minute, sitting there all alone on the beach can be a very dangerous place and once again he glanced back up at the clock it had only been thirty seconds, sighing Seth slumped back into his chair.

"Go on Seth, you better go it seems like you have someone important to meet up with," Edward said he must have been hearing his inner turmoil, Seth didn't think he had been so happy to have his mind read.

"I promise next time I will stay for longer," he replied wasting no time getting up and heading for the door

"You're welcome back any time Seth," Esme said Seth nodded leaving.

"I want to hear all the juicy details," Emmett called out, he made the decision to ignore Emmett's childish behaviour because the thought of seeing Lily was all he could think of.

* * *

By the time Seth got to the beach he was happy that there was still a good ten minutes till two walking down the beach to the spot by a piece of drift log where they said they would meet and Seth almost had a heart attack seeing his red head beauty sitting on the log and his thoughts immediately went to overdrive how long had she waited, was she mad that he was late, was she cold? He quickened his pace the last couple of feet not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

"Hi Lily," Seth greeted bashfully "sorry I'm late," he said taking a seat next to her on the log.

"Oh don't worry about it, I got here a little early, taking pictures," she said holding up her chunky black camera, though Seth was more focused on her face with her bright smile that reassured him that they were indeed fine.

"You like to take Photo's," Seth asked

"I love to take pictures, so I can look back on them when I'm older and think back to time like this, sitting on the shore of a beautiful beach with friend," Lily replied a joyful gleam in her eyes.

"That's really cool, you're going to have to show me some of the pictures you take soon," he said

"One day, maybe," she giggled "so on an average day what do you like to do," she questioned.

"Usually I help my friend Jake out at his garage fixing up cars, things like that," it was something he truly loved that didn't involve running around in wolf form and when he finished school next year he planned to work there.

"I know nothing about Cars, guess you may need to teach me some things about that," she joked.

"That can be arranged," Seth said smiling at the idea. "So what are doing tomorrow?" he continued.

"Me and Hugo are going to go hiking in the forest,"

"Really, are you sure, it can be very dangerous in there with all the wild animals you know," he hated the idea of Lily wandering through the forest without any protection and

"I'm a big girl Seth I can take care of myself and I will have Hugo with me, we always look out for each other and I know about the wild animals I saw this overgrown wolf a couple of days ago,"

"I really don't think you should go," Seth insisted not letting it go

"Seth I don't let anyone tell me what I can and can't do. I get that you care and it is really sweet, but I'm going on this hike tomorrow Ok," Lily replied slightly harsh.

"Ok, I'm sorry it's just I don't want to see you hurt," Lily was not nearly as indestructible as him and that scared him and he hated the idea of her being in the forest only days afte catching a vampire scent but he knew he had no right to tell her what she can and can't do.

"And you won't, you just have to trust me when I tell you I will be perfectly safe," she looking into his eyes as if she would find the answer there.

"I will, promise, so are we good," Seth asked hoping that his slight pushiness hadn't scared her off.

"Perfect," she said smiling the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, I love to hear any thought you have about the story, whether it is tips to improve or just whose POV you like to read.**

 **I will try to update as much as possible during this month as I will not be doing much writing with the story during November as I will be participating in NaNoWriMo for the first time and will be working on an original story** **.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Dear Lily_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't see you off on your summer vacation in America, to make it up to you I have enclosed in this parcel some favourite items from Uncle Georges joke shop use it well and do right by the marauders name._

 _You probably haven't heard but I scored ten goals in my last match against the Irish and we are a favourite for next year's world cup._

 _Mum and Dad send their love and I'm not meant to know this so don't tell them I told you but yesterday dad and Uncle Ron caught three of the escaped convicts so at this rate you may be able to return home earlier than the end of the summer._

 _Looking forward to seeing my favourite sister this Sunday for Grandpa Arthur's birthday dinner._

 _Love your favourite brother James._

* * *

Lily couldn't help but smile at her elder brother's letter and it wasn't until she saw the snow white family owl perched at the kitchen window that she realised just how much she missed her family. Lost in her thought Lily did not hear Hugo come up behind her and jumped half out of her seat when he spoke.

"What you reading,"

"A letter from James, apparently three of the criminals have been caught," though to Lily it looked like Hugo already knew this.

"I know Rose had sent me an Owl yesterday afternoon her and Al were actually there when the third guy was captured," seeing lily's glare he replied red faced and slightly bashfully "I didn't want to make you worry about everything going on at home, I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied,"

"That's OK I get why you did it," she sighed putting the letter "you ready to go,"

"Yip I came in here to ask you that," Hugo replied. Though just as the two were about to leave Andromeda came through the kitchen door.

"And what are you kids up to today,"

"we were planning to go hiking today the weather doesn't look too bad," you could see Andromeda go through this in her head, pros and cons before deciding to allow their planned activity to go ahead with a nod.

"Now you kids be careful, there was an outbreak in the wolf population a couple of years, it's settled down now but just be careful ok, you have your wands? Just in case," she warned

"Yes aunt Andromeda," the two replied together "and don't worry we will be safe," Hugo added trying to reassure her that they were indeed responsible and could do this on their own because as much as they loved her they didn't want Andromeda watching their every move for the entire summer.

* * *

"So what have you found, you've been quiet all morning," Lily said playfully bumping shoulders with her cousin by this point they were safely out of any muggle ear shot having gone a good way into the forest so Lily was not worried about being over heard.

"Well I think I was right about the legends being more history than stories,"

"So there are actual shapeshifting wolves living here," she replied in disbelief

"I know I'm as surprised as you,"

"OK so what do we do now?"

"well we should tell our parents," seeing Lily's panicked look Hugo hurried on "but in doing so we would have to leave, and so far we haven't gotten any signs that they are dangerous, if we are luck we won't even run into them,"

"Besides we could take a couple wolves," Lily said confidently

"But just remember what we learnt in class, and please don't try anything stupid, in the books all the lore it talks about the reason for their existence, to kill vampires Lily they are no ordinary wolves,"

 _ **Flashback: 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **year Hogwarts**_

" _Alice Wait up," Lily called chasing after her tall Brunette friend._

" _I don't want to hear it," Alice replied continuing down the flight of stairs not sparing a glance to her childhood friend._

" _Just listen to me for a moment," Lily called out cringing at herself for sounding more childlike than she would have liked._

" _Make it quick," Alice said finally stopping and letting Lily catch up "not everyone is OK with turning up to class ten minutes late," Lily felt that jab was uncalled for but let it slide and that's what best friend do forgive, she only hoped Alice felt the same as her when it came to forgiveness._

" _You got to understand how weird this is for me your my best friend and Al is my brother, just give me time to get my head around this,"_

" _You said some really hurtful things Lily,"_

" _I know I was just mad that you kept this huge secret, we always tell each other everything, and I don't want to share you,"_

" _You will always be my best friend Lily, and as best friends you know how long I have loved Albus,"_

" _I know and I'm going to be a better friend, so are we good," Lily questioned_

" _We're good," Alice replied hugging her best friend "how let's get to class I was serious about not wanting to be late," Alice said seriously_

" _Even if it is History of magic with professor Bins," Lily joked and Alice made a face at that, the class could put to sleep even the most studious of students, but at least they could face the torturous class with their friendship as close as ever._

* * *

 _In the end it didn't matter that the two were slightly late to class seeing as Hugo was already seated in their usual spot in the back of the class and had saved a seat on either side of him for the two girls, sadly they went late enough Lily thought since the lesion was only just starting as they sat down._

" _Ok Class I want you to turn to page three hundred and twelve and as you can see today we will learn about the Vampire race and their relationship with wizards, firstly many of you have heard the stories about vampires like Dracula but that is actually a misconception created by the race in the early 1600 to appear more frightening to the human population," professor Bins started off his usual rants in his monotone voice._

" _The vampire did not face as bad of a struggle as other magical creatures such as wolves and giants, since they appeared more human more like us if not slightly paler with a tendency to sparkle in contact with direct sunlight, that is why you see things like blood lolly pops, those items that catered to the select few that walked openly in our world,"_

" _There is something slightly special that happens to wizards or muggles that have magical ancestors when they are turned. The develop gifts, we don't know what the extent to these gifts are but it has been theorised they could develop anything from heightened senses like smell, telekinesis, mind control abilities, reading the thoughts of others, it's quite spectacular really,"_

" _During the time of merlin is when the relationship between our two races hit its stride and most would say the reason wizards and witches we more accepting of vampires than other creatures, he created a truce between the groups, they would help keep the existence of the vampires secret from the humans as long as they did not feed from our people. This agreement went on for many years_

" _During Voldemort's first rise to power he met with the Volturi a group of powerful and feared vampires that were let's say the government for the race, but the vampire were no fools and unlike many of the dark creatures they did not follow Voldemort instead they went into deep hiding and during the decades of battles with the dark wizard they did not surface once,"_

" _now we come to more recent time's, about four years after the victory of the greater battle of Hogwarts, the ministry of magic tracked down the Volturi and reinstated our truce only this time with a little more stricter rules the first being they had to actively keep the secret of their existence hidden from muggles and report any breaches to the ministry, they also had to cut down on their feeding by ninety percent they obviously weren't happy but complied in the end. Now the vampire council meets yearly with a group of top officials from the ministry to ensure their continued cooperation," Lily's head hit the table with a bang she honestly didn't know what she was thinking when she decided to take this class for Owls and by the looks of other faces around the room she wasn't alone in thinking this on second it is probably the guaranteed E from this class, out of all the subjects in Hogwarts this had the highest pass rate with the least amount of homework involves, as long as you read a history of magic before the exam you were good and most had read the book at some point in their five years of study.  
_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I would never," Lily joked incuriously "hey Huey do you think Aunt Hermione should know she is the head of the magical law enforcement office after all,"

"We will tell her eventually, and she will know what to do with this discovery when we tell her," Hugo said certain that his mother would do the right thing with this information.

* * *

It turned out to be a nice afternoon strolling through the hiking tracks and decided to call it a day when the sky's opened up to the rain and gale force wind and headed back the warmth of home. If there was an entire pack of magical vampire eating wolves in the forest then they weren't around today but they were glad that they didn't encounter these wolves because neither herself or Hugo new what they would do if they encountered them.

After the long day Lily was ready for bed at close to ten when she went upstairs to her room seeing a window was open she went to shut it when she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye something sandy and definitely not part of the forest shrubbery, sticking her head further out the window she confirmed her suspicions when she saw two giant eyes shining in the moonlight, Lily rushed down the stairs as silently as so could so not to wake anyone up, she threw the door open and was greeted with an icy cold breeze that reached her bones , In her haste Lily realised she had forgotten a jacket so now she stood outside in pyjama shorts and one of James's old T shirts that no longer fit him.

She was disappointed to see no sign of the animal at the edge of the forest. For a secon Lily thought she saw the bushes rustle to her left but but after staring at it for a few moments with nothing happening she concluded it was just the wind, right now she was certain it was a wolf not the one she had an encounter with in the forest but she assumed it had to be part of the pack and right now she couldn't help but wonder were these the wolves that hunted vampires because it can't have been a coincidence that she has encountered them twice now, sighing Lily headed inside there was nothing to see and she had a big day tomorrow, as they will be taking a trip Back to England for Grandpa Arthurs birthday tomorrow and of course Hugo who will be seventeen the day after tomorrow and she still had to get his gift.

 **Seth POV**

that was not good, Seth thought he didnt plan to go to her house espically this late, but he was on partol and things were quiet so he was left with nothing but his thoughts to keep him occupied and when he caught her scent he had to follow even though it ment leaving his post for these few minutes it was worth it to see Lily was saf in her home after a day in the woods it had taken all his will power to not go looking for her, but the smell of her scent completely destroyed his resolve.

Now seth was paying the price for his moment of weekness, this was the second time she had seen a wolf, she was bound to be suspious, that was not good as much he would like her to know to not have this secret between them she wasnt ready he could feel it in his gut, he had to be more careful he thought as he headed back out to complete his patrol after seeing Lily go back inside from his spot behind the bushes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been so long since my last update I had mayjor writers block, sorry it there is any mistakes and i hope you like it, let me know what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

"Hey Lily," Hugo said as they walked down stairs to their Aunt Andromeda who was waiting for the two so they could disapperate to the Burrow.

"If you are going to ask about what I got you for your birthday then don't even bother trying," she told him.

"No it's not to do with that, did you go out last night because I thought I heard you leaving but I wasn't sure," he said hesitantly.

"Off course not Huey, I would've told you," Lily replied though she felt awful about lying to her cousin but for some reason she wasn't ready to tell him about the sandy wolf in their backyard.

"You kids ready," Lily was thankful at their Aunts interruption which effectively ended the conversation.

"Definitely" Lily and Hugo said together.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Hugo asked, they were both exited to see their family and were hoping everyone had attended.

"Everyone but Louis and Uncle Charlie they are still in Romania, something about a Hungarian Horntail, a goat and angry muggle farmers, no one wants to know what's going on there," Andromeda replied with a small frown.

* * *

"Lily baby, how have you been, have you been eating your vegies, you haven't been using magic have you," Ginny said hurriedly while crushing Lily with an iron hug.

"Mum please stop, it's only been a week," Lily moaned wiggling out of her mother's embrace.

"Well it felt like forever for everyone hear we missed you both, now head inside everyone is waiting to see you kids," her mother said pushing Lily and Hugo through the front door of the Burrow.

As soon as they were through the door lily's senses were assaulted with the noise and chaos from her entire extended family not the mention the mouth-watering smell of her Grandma Molly's food.

"Daddy," Lily cried out as she ran into her father's arms, in the corner of her eye she saw Hugo was in a reluctant embrace with his mother, her uncle Ron was trying and failing to get Aunt Hermione to loosen her grip on their son.

"I have missed you so much Lily-Pad, and don't you worry I will have you kids home in no time," her father told her.

"Dad it's really OK, I am actually quite enjoying Forks, and I have met some really nice people there,"

"Well that's good to hear, you just enjoy this little vacation with Andromeda I promise you it won't be long till I this whole mess sorted and you and Hugo can return home," her father said ruffling her already messy hair.

"Aunt Lily, Aunt Lily," she turned hearing the high pitch voice of her five year old niece Dora Lupin shouted running to give Lily a hug.

"She has been asking to see you for a while now," Teddy told her from the couch where he was sitting with Victoria and bouncing two year old John Lupin in his lap, from the last letter teddy sent she knew he was teething and was being a little fussy lately.

The girls mousy brown hair suddenly turned the same shade of red as Lily's own hair as she gave her niece a hug, Lily Picked Dora up so she could tell Lily about everything she had been up to while she had been gone.

"Now diner won't be ready for another half hour so Lily, Hugo why don't you two head upstairs the rest of the kids are up there," Lily nodded handing Dora to her grandma Molly who promised the little girl she could have some sweets she had hidden away, so with Dora being entertained by the rest of her aunts and grandmother in the kitchen she followed Hugo upstairs eager to see her brothers and the rest of her cousins.

The room was full of excitement, shouting and giggling could be herd from the bottom of the stairs.

On all the family gatherings the cousins all congregated in the play room, it used to be Uncle Fred and Georges Bedroom but after Fred Passed Uncle George didn't like to be in here anymore so it was turned into a room for all the kids to have fun while the grownups spent time down stairs, everyone got to be as loud as they wanted upstairs it's what happened every year, though Molly II wasn't here this year her and frank Longbottom were downstairs with the other adults and their baby Arthur who was only four months old.

It was the same with Victoria and Teddy once Dora came along they stopped coming upstairs during these occasions with the exception for Christmas it was the one time they always stayed upstairs for the majority of the night, it was an unspoken pact between everyone to ensure they were always close with one another no matter how far away everyone became in life.

Lily didn't realise how much she missed each of her family members until now trying of Roxanne and Dominique's new designs they weren't sure of, catching up with her best friend despite Alice refusing to stop staring longingly at Hugo who was talking passionately about Quidditch with Albus, and getting all the gossip from Lucy about the Prank Fred and James had planned for tonight's dinner and Roses ever turbulent relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, even getting advice of the best way to study for her seventh year NEWTS exams from Rose wasn't as torturous as usual.

"Hey James did you get what I asked," Lily whispered when Hugo had Left with Alice to go for a walk outside.

"Sure did Lily-Pad, this was a really good idea," he said handing over a poorly wrapped parcel to Lily.

"well I feel really bad, Hugo wants to be a Auror and the program starts a week after we will leave Hogwarts, this was going to be his and Alice's last summer together and now he is stuck in another country and isn't even aloud to contact her,"

"Hugo knew what he was doing when he agreed to come to forks with you Lil, don't feel too bad," patting lily on the back

"Hey Lily can you promise me something,"

"Sure Jamie,"

"If you get in trouble let me know, I will get help," we whispered lowly so their other cousins would not over here and slipped a small golden coin into her hand "The mirror wasn't the only thing I took from dad's office,"

"And what makes you so sure I'm goanna get into trouble,"

"You got marauders blood lily, always have always will," at that comment lily just nodded she couldn't deny what James had said so she slipped the coin into her pocket, she wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that she may need to use the coin in the future.

That night Lily slept in a sleeping bag on the hard floor the room was cramped and hotter than it should have been with all the bodies of her cousins and siblings cramped into the tiny space and at least half of them were snoring but she didn't care and she slept soundly dreaming of walking through a lush green forest with a large sandy wolf following close behind.

"Happy birthday Huey," Lily said the next morning handing Hugo his present, he teared open the present only to see a broken shard of glass, with a hiss he pulled a finger away after cutting it against a particularly sharp edge.

"Careful Huey you don't want to break it," Lily said reaching out to Hugo inspecting his cut.

"You got me a piece of glass,"

"it's not just any piece of mirror Hugo it's a mirror, the mirror," Lily told Hugo exasperated, it took him a moment before he clicked it was the mirror shard that they only herd about in bedtime stories, the mirror that Sirius gifted to harry many years ago the mirror that saved Lily's own father countless times.

"What ... How?" Hugo asked speechless

"James procured it," Lily replied with a smile choosing her words carefully "I gave the rest of the mirror to Alice, I know you are giving up a lot to be here with me and I just wanted to show you that I appreciate it,"

"This is why you are my favourite cousin," Hugo said as he hugged Lily.


	11. Chapter 10

Once Lily and Hugo returned to Forks it was still early and Hugo mumbled something about it being too early to be up on a holiday and stumbled upstairs to go back to bed, so Lily made her way to the kitchen when her eyes landed on the phone she didn't even think as she walked up to it and dialed a number she didn't even realize she had memorized.

"Hey Seth its Lily, um I was just calling because I hadn't seen you for a few day and was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me and Hugo," Lily said using her aunts cordless phone that sat on the kitchen bench collecting dust.

"Yes, yes of course I will come over right now… If you want or I could come over later whatever it's cool," was Seth's rush reply. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding after hearing Seth's happy voice, the voice that belonged to the boy she hadn't seen for three days now and for some reason affected her more than she would care to admit.

"No um, now's good," Lily replied after a moment, enjoying the sound of Seth's rambling. "So I will see you soon?" she asked.

"Yea I will be over in ten," Seth replied before a string of muffled noises and curses where herd before the line clicked off and Lily was left listening to the dial tone.

* * *

"Huey could I ask a small favor of you," Lily asked her cousin a few minutes later when he stumbled down stairs.

"Depends what it is," he mumbled, rubbing his eye's still half asleep.

"Well I wanted to see Seth so I invited him to go to the beach today,"

"That's nice," Hugo questioned not really paying attention to Lily with his back to her, rummaging through the fridge most likely searching for the unhealthiest breakfast food possible.

"Only I kinda said both of us would be there," Lily told him it was then Hugo let out a dramatic sigh before turning to his cousin.

"Am I going to be playing third wheel this whole summer, you know it's not my favorite pastime of the day watching my cousin and some guy drool over each other," he wined

"Can't you come, please just one last time, I promise,"

"Ok, Ok but you owe me,"

"Thank you, I better get ready he should be here soon," Lily said making her way upstairs.

* * *

Seth was right on time just as Lily knew he would be, she was surprised to see he held a picnic basket in one hand.

"I thought we could have a picnic, there is this cliff that overlooks the beach it's a nice day and it has a great view, and it's well…" Seth spoke trailing off but he didn't need to say it Lily knew what he meant.

"It's where we first met," lily said smiling at Seth's kindness.

"So how was your weekend," Seth asked

"Good we visited some family," Hugo replied

"Isn't your Family all in England," he questioned " You would've spent the whole weekend on a plane to get there and back in that amount of time,"

"What he meant is some of our family had come over here to visit us it was only a couple days but our parents really wanted to see us," lily replied quickly to cover Hugo's mistake. it seemed to work because Seth let it drop and they continued to chat and joke with one another on the way to the cliff top.

"This is all really good Seth, did you make it," Lily said taking a bite out of yet another chocolate chip cookie, she thought that this food could almost rival their grandmother Molly's cooking, and by the way Hugo was inhaling everything in reach showed he must have thought the same

"I'm afraid my cooking skills go as far as boiling water and making toast, this was made by my cousin Emily, it's like magic with what she can do in the kitchen,"

"Well tell her we loved it," lily said on behalf of herself and Hugo.

Lilly looked out to the ocean the clouds were grey and water looked a little choppy but the weather was decent and it would only get worse, lily liked to make the most of her opportunities and this was one she couldn't pass up.

"it looked like fun when saw you all diving off the cliff carefree as if nothing could hurt you as if gravity didn't apply in those moments after jumping " Lily said getting to her feet walking close to the edge before looking back towards Seth with an excited sparkle gleaming in her eyes.

"Lily be careful it's dangerous," Seth said as she walked to the cliff edge.

"What's so dangerous I saw you and your buddies jumping off the cliff just last week?" she questioned.

"We have been doing it since we were kids, it is actually quite dangerous," Seth said suddenly nervous as if he was reluctant to disappoint her.

"Well if you think a little bit of danger will scare me off then you're wrong," Lily replied sweetly batting her eyes at Seth who was a little taken aback at Lily's fearlessness.

"Lily I don't think this is a good idea," Hugo piped up knowing what his cousin was thinking

"Come on Hugo where is your Gryffindor spirit, it will be fun," Lily told him.

"This has nothing to do with bravery Lily, this is about the fact that our parents sent us here to keep us safe, not to risk our lives by jumping off a cliff," Hugo whispered lowly as not to let Seth hear.

Lily just frowned at her cousin "coming here was not my choice so I if I want to jump off this Cliff then I will, I'm not some helpless child that needs protecting Hugo," without another word she edged her way to the cliff and removed her shoes and socks.

Lily looked down to see that it looked a whole lot longer drop than she had initially thought but she refused to back out, with one last look behind her she saw Seth take a step towards her arms reaching for her then her red headed cousin who looked into her eyes silently pleading her to not jump.

She turned back to the water and took one long deep breath and she jumped.

It was only seconds before she plunged into the icy water but for lily it felt longer, the sudden rush of Adrenalin that coursed through her veins seemed to heightened the experience, she felt the wind rush past her and was certain her heart missed a beat as she was enveloped by the icy water and pulled towards the ocean floor which caused her to panic slightly.

Despite how delicate others perceived Lily she was actually strong and it didn't take long for instinct to kick in and her legs to start to kick, propelling her to the surface, when she emerged she greedily gulped in the air, at that moment there was a ripple in the water as two more bodies entered the water disrupting the surface sending small waves Lily's way. Lily gasped in surprise by her body's desperation for oxygen she had been underwater longer that she thought.

Lily was shocked, and it wasn't seeing Seth in the water who swam towards her as soon as she had come up for air, for some reason a part of her expected that Seth would follow her into the water, the thing that really surprised her was seeing a mop of wet ginger hair emerge from the water, Hugo had jumped.

"You jumped," was all Lily was able to say.

"Sometimes I may not agree with your choices, but that doesn't mean I won't be right behind you when you do this stuff," Hugo told her "now can we get out of the water its really cold," Hugo said with a shiver and chattering of teeth as proof.

"Are you OK, you were underwater for a while, you didn't hit any rocks on your way down or anything did you," Seth questioned as they made their way out of the water, he was holding her arm tightly as his eyes scanned her body over trying to find any possible injury, after a moment he was satisfied he looked up into the Lily's own eyes and slowly as if he was afraid to frighten her off and reached up to her face and pushed her unruly wet hair out of her face.

"You have beautiful eyes Lily," Seth whispered leaning towards her. Lily didn't know what was going on but as if against her will her eyes started to flutter…

"come on you two I'm Freezing, let's go," Hugo interrupted and like that the moment was gone and the two stepped back from each other, Lily blushing and unsure what to say, Seth just smiled grabbing Lily's hand and silently they followed Hugo's rushed pace.

It was at this moment Lily felt that Seth was warm, as in unusually warm for any human muggle or wizard but with the chilly breeze and quickly turning weather she was just glad to be near the warmth and not turning blue like Hugo seemed to be, so the realization went to the back of her mind as the three of them walked back to her home.

Lily and Seth stood together outside of her house, Hugo already gone inside to let the two say goodbye to each other but Lily was unsure of what to say after a perfect day she wasn't ready to let it end. She was grateful when Seth spoke up breaking the silence between them.

"So Lily I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me at my cousins I mean you don't have to but," Seth said kicking the sand at his feet as he spoke and not looking in one direction for more than a few seconds. Lily had to admit she found Seth's nervous jabbering endearing.

"Seth it's OK, I would love to come over," she told him taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can bring Hugo along as well, there will be a few people there and I can tell you are a lot more relaxed when he's near," Seth told her.

"Thanks Seth, I'll let Hugo know," she said smiling and in that moment Lily knew there was something between them and for the first time since starting Hogwarts she felt like more than the great Harry Potters daughter and she loved it.


End file.
